


Scorbus GO

by Applepie3399



Series: SCORBUS Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Slytherin!Albus, Slytherin!Scorpius, but Albus' and Scorpius' personalities are not far off from those of TCC, written before TCC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/Applepie3399
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius and Albus play Pokemon GO</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scorbus GO

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [ tumblr prompt](http://applepie3399.tumblr.com/post/147960375665/can-you-write-scorbus-playinf-pokemon-go)

How did Albus manage to convince Scorpius to play the last hit among the muggle games you ask? Oh, he simply kissed him into installing the damn thing. Then he continued to reward him with a kiss for every Pokemon caught and every Pokestop looted. And soon Scorpius was hooked.

Albus took them to muggle London that day. And it took Scorpius no time at all to go through the first few levels despite his “crap aim” as Albus has called it. 

It was near the lake in St Jame’s Park where Scorpius finally reached level 5. They were sitting on one of the benches and Albus waited for Scorpius to get through all of the Team Leaders’ intros. He pretended to watch people feed the ducks but his gaze kept shifting towards Scorpius. He assumed his boyfriend would have a similar reaction to his own when he had found out the teams’ colours and he was soon proven 100% correct.

“There isn’t a green team!”

“I know.”

“The teams even correspond a bit to the other Hogwarts’ houses. I mean “Team Valor” - valor! How more Gryffindorish can it get?”

Scorpius lifted his head, eyes leaving the screen of his phone to focus on Albus instead. Albus was stubbornly avoiding his gaze though. That only prompted a grin to spread across Scorpius’ face.

“Say, Albus, which team are you in?” 

A long pause followed and Scorpius watched with amusement as Albus’ cheeks were getting redder by the second. And it was just too much for Scorpius to handle. A few giggles spilled from his lips before quickly growing into a full blown laughter. Albus sharply turned towards his boyfriend, indignation and embarrassment written all over his face.

“Don’t laugh! Scorpius!”

But Scorpius only laughed harder. Several moments passed before he took a deep shaky breath and opened his eyes. He held Albus’ face gently, feeling the hot flesh underneath his palms.

“Ah, my brave Gryffindor - I mean Valor! The red-” he crooned as he caressed Albus’ cheeks for emphasis. “- matches your new allegiance. Though, to be honest, I didn’t think you’d choose Valor.”

“I didn’t! James snatched the phone from my hands and picked a team before I could take it back!”

Scorpius simply smiled and leaned back, picking his own phone from his lap and turning it in a way that didn’t allow Albus to see the screen before selecting a team. A few moments passed before Albus’ curiosity got the best of him.

“Which team did you choose?”

“Valor, of course. We Slytherins stick together, right? Besides, I don’t want us to be in different teams.” 

Albus face instantly brightened. He slid his fingers into soft platinum blonde hair and pulled Scorpius in for a long loving kiss, the sounds of a nearby pokemon completely ignored.


End file.
